


The Mundane Things

by Afterthought



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Freeform, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterthought/pseuds/Afterthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little things that remind you of how and why you're in love. A series of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It feels good to be writing again. There were bits of fluff lying around my apartment so I decided to pick them up and place them here before moving back home. Inspired by David Levithan's "The Lover's Dictionary".
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I swear. If I did, I'd be screaming it to the world.

1\. _Packing Tape_

You cringe at the sound of the tape as it temporarily seals the boxes filled with your belongings. He insisted that you pack up your apartment without magic because it builds character that way and you remind yourself to give him a smack to the head the following morning when you're absolutely positive that both your backs will be incredibly sore. You've always hated packing. It seems sad to you, boxing up everything you owned, like you were burying all the memories you've ever had in whatever place you're moving out of (even though you absolutely detest said place). You tell him this as the two of you tape down the third box filled with your books. He gives you a smile and tells you that unpacking all this stuff at his flat (now your flat as well) will be fun and you can't help but smile back at him, loving the way his emerald eyes are filled with pure joy. You hear him give the packing tape one final tug over the box and he says with a grin "It sounds like Star Wars doesn't it? The tape?" You laugh at his muggle reference.

 

2\. _Superheroes_

Leaning back on your chair, you chuckle as you watch your fiancé in a heated debate with Dudley (who has miraculously become a good friend and is also dating Hannah Abbot, which you find incredibly ironic) about Superman. "How could you even think that Superman is better than Iron Man or Batman! Honestly! The stupid excuse for a superhero has nearly every single power imaginable but he's weak against a bloody stone from his home planet! AS WELL AS MAGIC. For the love of Merlin, Dudley, HARRY could beat him up!" She nearly screams at your cousin, her eyes fierce and almost challenging him to continue with this debate. You hear Dudley reply but you don't really understand what he's saying, your eyes are still on Hermione. "You're such a geek, 'Mione." You whisper in her ear. She punches you on the arm and you laugh, leaning back again and feeling content at just watching her rant about superheroes.

 

3\. _Frames_

"We've been at this for an hour, Hermione!" "Well, we'd be done if you can hang the picture frame properly." "Why don't you do it, then?" "But how would you learn?" "Love, I saved the world from a mad wizard named Voldemort, I think I can live the rest of my life without learning how to hang a picture frame in the center of the bloody room." She sighs and you know you've won. "This is the LAST time you use the 'I killed Voldemort' card, Harry."

 

4\. _Video Games_

You realize that you made a mistake, getting him that Xbox for Christmas. You have to accio the controller from him for him to even look at you. But when he does, he has a look on his face similar to that of a puppy getting kicked and you consent to playing with him instead, even if you are terrible at these things. He tells you he loves you as he lets you win your first round of Tekken.

 

5\. _Guilty Pleasures_

When you walked into your flat and found your wife jamming almost aggressively to Taylor Swift's latest song, you pinch yourself, thinking that you were dreaming. But when you don't wake up, you close the door a bit louder than you normally would and she looks up from her jam session and starts stuttering words you don't understand because they are said at such a rapid speed. You walk over to your speakers and crank up the volume, pretend to hold a microphone in your hands and start singing along.

 

6\. _Movies_

Harry will forever rue the day he took Hermione to watch a horror film. After almost two years, he swears that the feeling never really returned to his left arm.

 

7\. _Flight_

You feel faint as she runs to your back yard, her eyes wide with fear and shock, but you remind yourself to keep a steady grip on your Firebolt while your 2-year-old son shrieks for you to go higher.

 

8\. _Lamps_

It's a routine, really. He'd complain about the light being on because he can't sleep when it is, you say that you simply cannot fall asleep without reading at least one chapter of your book and the argument goes on and on and on until he decides to pull the blanket over his head. He pretends to fall asleep but you can easily tell that he's faking it. His breathing isn't as even, his posture still a bit tense. So you close your book half a chapter later and switch off the lamp beside your bed. The minute you do, his head pops out of the blanket, he slings his arm over your waist and quickly falls asleep.

 

9\. _Quidditch_

You realize that she's never missed any of your games despite hating the sport.

 

10\. _Laptop_

It's difficult for you to stamp down the laugh that wants to bubble out as you watch him try to figure out how to work his new laptop. He looks at you, pleading for help but you shake your head, telling him that he has to do things himself if he wants to learn (the two of you haven't really changed that much).

 

11\. _Rain_

He feels compelled to sit out in the rain after a particularly horrid nightmare. You think he uses it as a way to hide his tears but you don't tell him that. Instead, you sit next to him, not bothering to use the umbrella you brought out and rest your head on his shoulder as you both wait for the rain to stop.

 

12\. _Pictures_

Nobody ever yells out "Smile!" when they take a picture of the two of you. You always smile when you're with him.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Whew. That actually took longer than I thought. HAHA. Tell me what you think of this style of writing (or word vomit as I like to call it), please? :D Til' next time, you guys.


End file.
